


Friend In Need

by idrilhadhafang



Series: Darkpilot High School AU [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Age Changes, Alternate Universe - High School, Armitage Hux Being An Asshole, Armitage Hux is a Jerk, Badass Rey, Beginnings of Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, High School Student Armitage Hux, High School Student Ben Solo, High School Student Poe Dameron, High School Student Rey, Hux is Not Nice, M/M, Minor Violence, Poe Dameron Whump, Pre-Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Pre-Slash, Protective Ben Solo, Protective Rey (Star Wars), Rey and Ben Solo Are Adoptive Siblings, Swearing, Young Ben Solo, Young Poe Dameron, Young Rey, badass Ben Solo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 04:05:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19143220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: In which Ben and Rey save Poe from a bully named Hux.





	Friend In Need

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: AU: High School/College
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Even as Han Solo’s car (which he had affectionately termed “The Falcon”) pulled up towards Rebel High, Ben Solo couldn’t help but look out the window and try to observe his surroundings. Everything was new, and he couldn’t say that he liked it. Of course, he hadn’t expected to like it, moving from his hometown of Chandrila all the way to Yavin, but even seeing the school up close was enough for it to really sink in for him. This was it. He was sixteen years old, and this was his life now. Going to Rebel High, and...well, God knew what was going to happen next, actually.   
  
“Is that it?” Next to him, Rey Solo stared at the building in amazement. She’d come to live with the family when both she and Ben were young, and she and Ben had become pretty close ever since. They weren’t blood siblings, but they were close enough.  
  
“Yep,” Han said. He parked in the lot of the school before turning to his two kids. “Rebel High is where everything changes.”  
  
“I think we can handle ourselves,” Rey said.  
  
“I know you can,” Han said. “That’s why I’m giving you this talk. You’re both going to do amazing. I can feel it.”  
  
Ben definitely hoped his father was right. He and Rey said goodbye to Han before heading into the school. Even being inside it, Ben couldn’t help but notice how claustrophobic it felt with its narrow corridors. How could anyone even hope to feel comfortable in here?  
  
It was up ahead that they heard the sounds of a scuffle. Rey and Ben both stiffened in that moment, before heading towards the source of the noise. Ahead was a young Latino student, probably around Ben’s age, struggling with a redheaded boy who was currently playing keepaway with his stuff.   
  
Ben gritted his teeth. Unlike Rey, he wasn’t one for playing hero, but he still hated ridiculousness like this. Bullying was what it was. “Hey!” he shouted. “What’s going on here?”  
  
The redheaded boy — and that smile, Ben thought with disgust. Last time he saw something so conniving, Bala-Tik had decided to pick a fight with Han over his car — turned to them. “Just a bit of fun.”  
  
“That’s not funny,” Rey said, and Ben had to agree with her.  
  
“Really?” said the redheaded boy. “Why don’t you move along? This doesn’t concern you.”  
  
“We’re not letting you humiliate him,” Ben said.   
  
“Oh, really?” The redheaded boy stepped towards Ben and Rey. “What are you going to do about it?”  
  
“Put it down before we tell someone.”  
  
“Really?” The redheaded boy raised a fist, as if to slap Ben —  
  
— and Rey swung her bag at him, hitting him in the stomach.  
  
The redheaded boy doubled over, howling in pain. The other student got his bags back, and the redheaded boy snarled, “You will regret this, you miserable bitch...”  
  
“Yeah?” Rey said. “Try me.”  
  
The other student, the one the redheaded boy was bullying, caught up with them. “That was perfect,” he said. “Didn’t think anyone would actually hit Armitage Hux with their bag.”  
  
Now that Ben got a good look at him, he was pretty — no, striking, with his black curly hair and pretty brown eyes. He smiled. “I’m Poe. Poe Dameron.”  
  
“I’m Ben,” Ben said.  
  
“Rey,” Rey said.  
  
“Nice to meet you both. And thanks.” Poe sighed. “Hux doesn’t really get to me much, but sometimes...you’re gonna have to watch your back, of course. He holds grudges.”  
  
“Let him.” Ben said.  
  
And even as Poe, Ben and Rey headed to their first class of the day, Ben already had a feeling they’d made their first friend.


End file.
